Secrets Unveiled
by CrocodileTears98
Summary: An abusive foster home is busted, and while helping interview the children Seaver uncovers a secret and alters Reid's life forever
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I normally do Percy Jackson Fanfiction but I've had this as a recurring dream so I have to write this.**

Seaver's POV;

My heels clicked on the tile floor as I walked to the next interview room. This day was truly horrific. Hotch told us that yesterday an abusive foster home was discovered. There were 21 emotionally scarred kids that needed to be analyzed, because their abusers, the people running the foster home, escaped and were on the run. I glanced at my clipboard. The next girl I needed to talk to was a thirteen year old girl named Galieta Ivy. Odd name. I entered the room quietly to discover a tall, skinny girl with tangled blonde hair hanging in her face. As I sat across the table from her, her head jerked up from her lap violently. She fixed me with her gaze, and I shivered. She was not staring, but looking curiously. All the same I felt like I was being x-rayed by her grey eyes.

"My name is Agent Seaver, but you can call me Seaver." I say tentatively.

"My name is Galieta, but I suppose it says so on your clipboard." She says calmly is a voice that reminds me of glass, and does not fit her image.

"I need to ask you some questions, that may make you uncomfortable, but I need you to answer truthfully." I say gently. "Do you have a certain role in the household?"

She thought for a moment, and then says; "Not an official or assigned role. But I took care of the younger ones, protected them from Sally and Jeb, or the older kids."

"Sally and Jeb are the owners of the foster home? What would you protect them from?"

"I would take their beatings from Sally and Jeb. I would fend off bullies at school, and when the teenagers at the house were trying to take out their anger on those smaller than them I would hit and kick them away. The little ones, they adopted me. Some even grew to call me 'mom'."

I was touched. This small girl obviously never had fortune smile upon her. She had a long scar along her hairline, and her nose was slightly crooked, like it had been broken and hadn't healed properly. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"I like to read and write." She said shyly. "I read really fast and remember every word. I was picked on because of it, but I never gave what the rude kids said any value."

"Do you know who your parents are?"

Anger flashed through her eye before she answered stiffly. "My mother died in childbirth. My father didn't want anything to do with me and that's how I ended up here. They contacted my father yesterday, and he still refuses to take me. but he has a son, who is supposed to be able to care for me."

"Do you know any names?" I was intrigued.

"Just the surname" She paused, thinking before saying;

"Reid"

**A/N; BOOM! Awesome right? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_ "Do you know any names?" I was intrigued._

_ "Just the surname" She paused, thinking before saying;_

"_Reid"_

Later that day, no one's point of view;

Seaver finished their interview as Dr. Spencer Reid hesitantly opened the door.

"Are you Galieta Ivy?" his gaze swept over the room, then rested lightly on the pale girl.

"Yes," Her voice was barely a whisper. "And you are?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid." He held out his hand.

She stood, not taking his hand, but looking him over analyzing him. Then she took his hand. "You are my half brother, and new guardian?"

"Yes." He nodded his head awkwardly. "I'm an FBI agent."

"Cool." Her face split into a grin. "I hope to go into law enforcement myself someday."

He smiled back at her. "We just finished up the psych evals, so we are gonna hop on the plane back to Quantico. Is that your stuff?" He nodded at a small duffle bag in the corner.

She nodded shyly and went to retrieve it. When her back was turned, Seaver mouthed to him 'Wow' and he nodded in response. Galieta hoisted the bag up onto her shoulder and turned, ready to go and they left for the plane.

On the plane;

Rossi cleared his throat. "So Galieta, is your name symbolic of something?"

"Yes." Her voice was in her quiet tone she first started talking to someone too." A Greek myth. Pygmalion was a bachelor told to marry by the goddess Aphrodite, so he stalled for a plan, and said he would choose a suitable woman once he finished his latest statue. It took months for him to finish, but when he was done, he had a life-sized statue of a women. He was so taken aback by the beauty of his work; he adorned her in jewels and stared at her all day. He named her Galieta, and told Aphrodite to turn him to stone so he could marry the statue, but the love goddess brought Galieta to life instead. I always loved that myth."

"You talk as if you named yourself." Prentiss chimed in.

Galieta looked uncomfortable with all the attention, but spoke louder. "Sally and Jeb called me Sarah. I'm not a Sarah. My mother tried to name me Rylinn, but I'm not that either."

"So, what do you think of Reid?" JJ pointed at the sleeping young man.

"I wouldn't know. I've known he was my brother for a matter of minutes."

"What's your favorite color?" Morgan threw out.

"Black." Was the reply after a moment of thought.

"Why black?"

"I've done some research on what ancient cultures thought of colors, and the ancient Egyptians thought black was sacred and red was evil. I actually never wear red, ever."

"You are Reid's little sister 100%." Morgan laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Sorry for not updating sooner!**

After a few days with Galieta hanging around the team, they noticed just how much she was like Reid. She looked nothing like him, but they shared several mannerisms. Instead of coffee-flavored sugar, she preferred tea-flavored sugar. Her IQ was 163, which made her a certified genius like him, and she read 15,000 words per minute. Her brow furrowed just like his when she was deep in thought, and she spoke for long periods of time going really fast. She was uncomfortable with physical contact initiated by someone other than herself. She could hug someone, but they couldn't hug her. She was dreamy, creative, always humming songs or drawing on a napkin. She even convinced Reid to let her join a ballet class. Her favorite song was 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars. She never explained, but a little girl from the faster home named Leslie had explained they asked her to sing it to them as a bedtime song. Galieta sang it to herself at night, but still woke up screaming.

It was Wednesday, and Galieta was suspended from school so Reid brought her into the BAU.

"What's she doing here?" Prentiss whispered to Reid while Galieta was with Garcia.

"She was suspended from school. Some jerk tried to push her down the stairs and she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down with her. She was fine but he got a concussion and the only witnesses were his friends so all the teachers heard was she pushed him down and didn't go down at all." He looked P..

"That's just wrong." Morgan commented from behind them, making them jump.

"Jeez, don't do that!" Prentiss yelled.

Morgan shrugged but didn't look sorry.

Hotch stormed out of his office and towards the conference room. "We have a case!" he called.

**(JUST A LINE BREAK DON'T MIND ME!)**

"Twelve victims of varying race, ages, build, and gender. The only consistencies the fact that there is a website with live video of the victims being tortured. And they all were recently adopted out of foster homes." Hotch added the last bit with a cautious glance at Reid.

"Where will Galieta stay?" He said quietly.

"Junior G-Girl can hang with Auntie Garcia." Garcia says peppily.

"I want you to come with us to Garcia." Hotch says sternly. "Galieta can tag along. Where is she?"

Garcia jabbed a thumb in the direction of the bullpen, where the lean girl was pirouetting. Everyone stopped for a moment, watching her until she noticed them staring. She stopped immediately, and looked shy for a moment, then recovered her wits and waved cockily.

"She actually was hoping for this. She even has a go bag." Reid admitted.

"Alright wheels up in 20." Hotch ended the meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the first night in the hotel. The entire team felt guilty because the only way to catch this sikko was for him to snatch another kid. They announced to the public to protect their children who were adopted, and established a curfew because the kids were abducted after dark. Reid and Galieta were in one room, Morgan was across the hall, Hotch and Rossi were in the room to the left of Morgan, and the girls were all together across from Hotch and Rossi. As everyone was readying themselves for bed they heard Galieta's soft voice through their walls.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go, When all those shadows almost killed your light..." She was singing her lullaby. The song drifted off, but not soon enough for the women to have tears in their eyes or on their cheeks. And he won't ever admit it, but Morgan was crying too. Her voice was soft and true, so raw and full of emotion. The whole song was comforting listeners, telling them that in the morning everything would be ok, that then they'd be safe. The team understood why she sang it. She was still haunted by the things that happened to her, and she fought it everyday, praying for the sadness to leave.

It was 2AM when they heard the screaming.

Seaver, Rossi and Morgan rushed into Reid's room to see Galieta sitting up in bed, Reid rubbing her back and murmuring comforting things. She was sobbing, clutching at the sheets. Reid saw their guests first.

"Hey, girlie, may I step out for a moment?" He said softly jerking his head at the others. She looked up and rubbed her eyes.

"Course. I need a little air anyways so I'll step out real quick." She whispered, then grabbed a hoodie and walked outside.

"I'm sorry guys. Did we wake up the others?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, but its ok. I don't think anyone could really sleep." Seaver nodded.

"What's up?" Morgan looked at where Galieta had left.

"We don't know. She can't remember the dreams, just waking up and screaming. She's on medication to help her sleep, but it won't work." Reid sounded exasperated. "I'm worried. I never had a sister before. I don't know if I'm doing this right."

"Reid, there isn't a wrong way, or right way. She is a good girl, and she just needs a shoulder until she is strong enough to handle the memories." Seaver nearly yelled at him. _He shouldn't blame himself!_ She thought _He is the best brother anyone could ask for! _

"She's right Reid. You do your best, but it's up to Galieta. Now we should go get her, it's late." Morgan started towards the door with everyone else in tow.

Galieta wasn't outside.

She wasn't in the alley.

She wasn't in the back.

Or the cafeteria.

Or anywhere.

It was night. She was gone. And she fit the victimology.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: There is some graphic torture in this chapter.**

Galieta stirred and opened her eyes. A dull pain throbbed on her head. _Where was she?_ Then it came back. She was hit over the head at the hotel. She was strangely calm though. She knew the man that took her. She gazed around the room. It was small, dirty. The only things in the room were the angled plywood she was strapped to, and a tripod with a video camera. The door on the far wall opened, and her captor entered.

Meanwhile everyone on the team was panicking. Galieta was the new baby, and they were supposed to protect her.

"GUYS!" Garcia practically screamed, drawing everyone to see her computer screen. On the laptop was Galieta, looking frazzled. Her hair was hanging in her face and she was wearing only her pajamas, a tank top and flannel pants.

"What do you want?" She snarled hoarsely, but still managing to sound intimidating.

"Tough girl, aren't you?" A man entered the screen, causing most of them to growl. "I'm sure your little FBI family is watching, so let me explain my mission." He turned to face the screen, and the team recognized him. Jeb, the foster care homeowner. "Listen, this little girl-"he seized her hair and wrenched her head back, causing Reid to snarl. "Took it away. They all thought they were so tough, never screaming during their punishments. Well, most of them at least once, but her." he shook her head violently. "Not once. So I made sure they all screamed, right before the end. She will scream. Then she is dead. Come arrest me, but before I enter prison I will hear her scream!" his voice rose several octaves during his rant.

"I will not scream!" She spat, then literally spat, in his face.

He roared, swatting at his face. "That's it!" He marched off screen, and then came back holding a knife and pitcher, the kind you make lemonade in. It was not lemonade though.

"Tell me, Sarah, have you ever heard of hydrogen peroxide?" he held up the pitcher. Reid clutched the back of Garcia's chair.

He took the knife and made several slashes, all over her body. She did not even flinch, once.

"Now, let's hear your scream." He poured the liquid on a cut on her arm. She must have been in a world of pain, the wound on hear arm was steaming. She squirmed and squeaked, but did not scream.

"Garcia, trace it!" Hotch nearly yelled. Reid and the girls were in tears.

"Got him!"

They stormed the house, and almost immediately found them in the basement. Reid busted the door down, just as she gave in and screamed. Jeb gave them a crooked smile and raised the knife above Galieta's throat to strike. Hotch didn't hesitate is shooting him dead. Galieta was still inconsolable.

"He won, He won…" was all she could say.

"He didn't, he's dead." JJ rubbed her back.

"All he wanted was my scream, and I just gave it too him." She looked into JJ's eyes, and JJ felt like she was stripped bare.

The doctor's prognosis was sad. She lost function in the right arm, the acid arm. When they got home she got a home gym in Reid's basement, joined the school wrestling team, and she did not come with bruises anymore. Teaches called Reid though. She was picking fights, and one kid who called her a dumb blonde ended up with a broken femur bone. She seemed strengthened from the torture. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger was her new motto. Her sleep insomnia was better. Instead of screaming and waking up, she was doing this sort of gurgling and kept on sleeping.

**A/N: Sorry if this is bad, it's 12:30 AM and I am seriously craving grilled cheese sandwiches. Oh well, gonna go make a sammich!**


End file.
